Mario Kart 8/Story Mode
Mario Kart 8 Story Mode is a new mode that appears in the game. It's similar to Super Mario Bros. You have to pass the 8 Worlds. The story is about Mario who loses the Golden Special Cup that was stolen by Cosmic Bowser. You will be able to play with any character but you can only change after a Fortress Circuit or a Castle Circuit World 1 World 1-1 The circuit is Mario Circuit of Mario Kart 7. You have to race against 2 Shadow Koopas and 5 Goombas. You will be able to use only Fire Flowers, Mushrooms, Shells and sometimes a Star. World 1-2 The circuit is Piranha Slider of Mario Kart 7. The race is against 7 Buzzy Beetles. There will be only 2 laps. The items that you can take will be Mushrooms, Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Shells, Stars and your Special Item. World 1- Toad's House Toadsworth will appear to give you an item which you can use when you want. The item can be a Bullet Bill, Golden Mushroom, Giant Mushroom or Super Leaf. World 1-3 The circuit is Mario Circuit of Mario Kart 8. The race is against 5 Shadow Koopas. There will have 5 laps and you will be able to use a Fire Flower, a Super Leaf, a Mushroom or Red Shells. There are a secret zone where you will be able to go to Warp Zone-1. World 1-Warp Zone The Warp Pipe will drive you to World 4. World 1-4 The circuit will be Mushroom Gorge of Mario Kart Wii. The race is against 3 Shadow Koopas and 3 Giant Goombas. There will be 4 laps and you can use your special item, Propeller Mushrooms, Shells and Goomba's Shoes. World 1-Fortress The circuit is Bowser Jr. Fortress of Mario Kart 8. The race is against 8 Shadow Dry Bones. There will 2 laps. If you win you will have to race against Cosmic Luigi. The race against him will have 3 laps. The items that you can use are Shells, Ice Flowers, Stars, Mushrooms, Thunderbolts and Thwomps. World 1-5 The circuit is "Cloudy Plains": it's a circuit made on Clouds and Jumping Mushrooms. It can be seen a lot of Paratroopas. The race is against 3 Shadow Koopas and 5 Paragoombas. The race has only a lap because it's lineal. The items that you can use are Shells, Fake Boxes, Stars, Fire Flowers and Propeller Mushrooms. World 1-Castle The circuit is "Bowser Valley": It's a circuit near a Tower of a Fortress where there are a lot of Whomps and Thwomps. Your rivals are 5 Venus Fire Trap, 2 Shadow Dry Bones and Crash Crash. The circuit has 5 laps and you can use any Item. World 2 World 2 is based on a desert world like World 2 of New Super Mario Bros. World 2-1 The circuit is Kalimari Desert of Mario Kart 64. The track is full of Cactus and there are two trains. Your rivals are 4 Pokeys and 2 Shadow Boomerang Bros.. The circuit was 3 laps and you can only use Goombas, Fire Flowers, Super Leafs, Shells and Fake Item Boxes. World 2-2 The circuit is Dry Dry Desert of Mario Kart Double Dash!! The track has 2 laps only and you won't be able to surronud the quicksand. You have to jump from a ramp and use the glider. Your opponents are 10 Pokeys. You can use any item except Mushrooms, Stars and Bullet Bills. World 2-Toad's House Toadsworth will give you an item that you can choose. It can be a Golden Mushroom, your Special Item or a Bullet Bill. World 2-Fortress The circuit is Bowser Neo-City of Mario Kart 7. The track has a lot of Dry Bones' Shells and it's mirror mode. The circuit has only a lap and your rivals are 3 Shadow Hammer Bros. and 4 Shadow Dry Bones. You can only use Shells and Bob-Ombs. Then, you have to race against Cosmic Peach. World 2-3 Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Modes Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart 8